


Broken

by sinningia



Series: Mystrade scribblings [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningia/pseuds/sinningia
Summary: Fanart inspired by chapter 46/47 of the fanfic "Excultus".This will make no sense, if you haven't read the story (might not make much sense after, either) :-)





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Excultus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965971) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 



> When you find yourself more invested in a fanfic than the source material...
> 
> This is based off of the amazing fanfic "Excultus" by Mottlemoth. It's... nothing like what I expected when I dipped my toe into the Mystrade fandom. It's a Mystrade AU vampire story set in the 23rd century, and yes, I know how that sounds. All I can say is, if you have any interest in Mystrade, fancy some great three-dimensional characters (both main and OCs), a well-constructed plot, true world-building, and fantastic writing, this is the story for you.

/p

**Author's Note:**

> [sinningia](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
